


Truth Reigns King Over Love

by waterlilyvioletfog



Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brienne is more than a little bit bemused, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Jaime finally pulls his head out of his ass, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of incest, Mutual Pining, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Swearing, not for cersei fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: Brienne looked up, startled. “Jaime?”Jaime panted hard from running down the hall. “I was- I was speaking, a few minutes ago, with- with Lady Arya.” Brienne nodded, wide eyed, still obviously confused and more than a little concerned at how fervently he spoke. “And, she told me the most marvelous thing, Brienne.”Brienne stared down at him, clearly becoming more alarmed by the minute. “What?”“She said that you don’t believe that I love you. But that you do love me in turn.”Brienne’s eyes widened. “Jaime,” she started to say.“I love you, woman,” Jaime told her before she could finish saying anything. “Don’t you know that, sweetling?”~After being informed by a very fed up Arya Stark that his wife is in fact in love with him, Jaime Lannister finally pulls his head out of his ass and confesses his love to Brienne of Tarth.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766911
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Truth Reigns King Over Love

Jaime dashed through Winterfell’s hallways, trying to catch up with Brienne.  _ Stupid, ridiculous, fool of a woman! _ How could she ever imagine he didn’t love her? 

“Brienne!” he called. Brienne didn’t hear him and ducked into her chambers. “Brienne!” 

He exploded into the room behind her. Brienne had already divested herself of her cloak and was now tending to the laces of her boots with strong, deft fingers. 

Brienne looked up, startled. “Jaime?” 

Jaime panted hard from running down the hall. “I was- I was speaking, a few minutes ago, with- with Lady Arya.” Brienne nodded, wide eyed, still obviously confused and more than a little concerned at how fervently he spoke. “And, she told me the most marvelous thing, Brienne.”

Brienne stared down at him, clearly becoming more alarmed by the minute. “What?” 

“She said that  _ you _ don’t believe that I love you. But that you do love me in turn.”

Brienne’s eyes widened. “Jaime,” she started to say.

“I love you, woman,” Jaime told her before she could finish saying anything. “Don’t you know that, sweetling?” 

She stared at him a bit more. “I love you, you silly girl! You owned me in body, heart, mind, soul long before you ever entered my tent in the Riverlands. I married you on the Quiet Isle because  _ I love you _ , you fool, because I could not stand to be parted from you, could not sit blithely outside and wait for your death. I did  _ not _ know that Cersei had freed me from the Kingsguard and it wouldn’t have mattered if I had! I have not loved her in eons, my lady. My heart,” he reached out for her hand with his good one and placed it over his chest, “my poor, tired, broken, rusted little heart belongs to  _ you _ , Brienne. Until the end of my days.” 

Brienne still stared at him, taken aback by the impromptu little speech. “You don’t love Cersei,” she parroted, like the words were strange and foreign in her gorgeous mouth. 

“We were over the minute I arrived back in King’s Landing with a shaven head, down a hand, only to discover she’d been fucking every man with a functioning cock at court- and half the boys, too.” 

“Oh, Jaime,” Brienne said, understanding perfectly because she did  _ everything _ perfectly as far as Jaime was concerned. 

“She never truly loved me Brienne- I’ve known it for a long time now. I was just someone whose skin, whose body, whose loyalty and obedience she wanted, just a mirror she could fuck herself on. And if I wasn’t there, anyone else would have done. I gave up  _ everything _ for her- my titles, my lands, my inheritance, my father, my  _ children _ \- and she did not have even the decency to pretend she could still love me for who I was.” His hand tensed a little over hers. “But you did, Brienne. You didn’t hate me more for losing my hand. You didn’t tell me I was worthless. You never dismissed me. You never bent the knee to any cruel inclinations you might have had. You don’t care I lost my hand, except that you think it wasn’t at all fair. You believe I still have worth and use. You still-” and he stopped himself, because he wasn’t sure how to say this. 

“I still love you,” Brienne finished, because she was amazingly, perfectly, wonderful. She bent her head, cupped his face in her wide hands, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Joy burst through him. She loved him! Really and truly! She was kissing him!  _ Jaime Lannister was being kissed by Brienne of Tarth _ . It was beyond anything, this pressing of lips. He could even find it in himself to care that she clearly was not used to kissing, except to marvel again that  _ she _ chose to kiss  _ him _ . This magnificent woman. 

When they broke apart so Brienne could breathe, there were tears gathering in the corners of Jaime’s eyes. “Brienne,” he said softly. “Brienne, please, love. Say something.” 

Brienne drew in a shaky breath. “As my husband commands,” she said, the words whispered shyly. Jaime crowed triumphantly and brought their lips together again. 

“My love,” he breathed, “my heart, my  _ wife _ .” 

And such words were repeated many more times that night, and for nearly all the nights that came after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm. Might add a part two including the um *cough* rest of the night, if there's enough interest in it.   
> Thank you to everyone who has given me kudos on this little series!! Your words mean a lot to me. I am very happy that you've enjoyed my cracky little addition to this ship. Jaime Lannister is King of Fools and I love him and so does Brienne.   
> You can find me on tumblr at @sare11aa11eras (I changed my username) if you want to say hi or ask questions or anything else ASOIAF-related


End file.
